The World Can Only Hold So Much
by RyGuy1
Summary: When Cloud won't supply sex for Tifa, she starts an affair with Yuffie! Great humor and romance!(Rated R for Graphic sex scenes. Children under 17 DO NOT READ!)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Cloud set his alarm clock for 7:00 AM for he had to get up and feed the Chocobo's. For all he knew, Marlene could have been out partying with a 35 year old man.  
  
Tifa was in the bathroom across the hall. Cloud was preparing himself for another baby-making attempt from Tifa. The past 3 weeks every night, Tifa tried some way to make a baby with Cloud. She was fine with Marlene, Her child with Barret, But she wanted one with her childhood sweet heart, Cloud.  
  
"Hmm..." Cloud thought, "Tifa should be coming anytime.... Now."  
  
Right at that time Tifa walked in. She was wearing a silk night gound that was vary tight. She was holding her hair up in a ball, and let go of it, letting it fall over her shoulders. She walked over the the bed and jumped on and stayed on her hands and knees. She crawled right above Cloud.  
  
"Ready, Hon?" Tifa asked in a seductive voice.  
  
"Ready?" Cloud said, "Ready for what?"  
  
"You know!" Tifa said excitedly. She lowered her head and planted a french kiss on Cloud's lips. Cloud responed by wrestling his tongue into her mouth as well. They let go. Tifa panted, catching her breath.  
  
"Oooh, that was nice." Tifa said with her eyes closed and smiling.  
  
"You liked it?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Mh... Hm." Tifa moaned.  
  
"That's all you get." Cloud said.  
  
Tifa grew angry, "WHAT?" Tifa yelled.  
  
"Shh, Marlene is trying to sleep!" Cloud said. "Oh, Shut up, she's probably off dancing with some 35-year-old guy! What's your problem!?"  
  
"Problem?" Cloud said, "I'm not the one with the problem! You are to sexually excited... ALL THE TIME!" Cloud said. Tifa got down on her ass and squatted over to her side of the bed and sat on the edge.  
  
"Well," She began, "Don't I excite you?"  
  
"After a year of nothing but all sex, I wanna calm down a bit!"  
  
"A Year?" Tifa exclaimed, "It was more like a month or two! I LOVED it! I want more! And I want a baby!"  
  
"What about Marlene?" Cloud asked.  
  
"I Love her!" Tifa said, "But... I want one with you!"  
  
"Not tonight, maybe some other time!" Tifa threw a coat on and ran out of the house. She got in the family car and drove off.  
  
Red 13 walked in.  
  
"Where's she going?" Red asked.  
  
"Dunno, I hope she comes back soon though, I payed for that car!"Cloud said.  
  
Tifa drove for a half hour before stopping at an abandoned parking lot. Suddenly the car door clicked and in jumped someone. It was a ninja. An old freind, Yuffie.  
  
"Hey, Tifa, I saw you driving around!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Oh, hey Yuffie." Tifa said in a gloomy voice, resting her head on the car door.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Cloud won't fuck me. I want a baby!"  
  
"Well I can't do anything about a baby, but..." Yuffie leaned over and planted a kiss on Tifa. Tifa broke away.  
  
"Uh.." tifa began, "You're a..."  
  
"Bi-Sexual, yes." Yuffie said. "And a 'Helper' "  
  
"A SLUT?" Tifa exclaimed.  
  
"I like to use the term helper, but yes." Yuffie admitted.  
  
Yuffie leaned in again, but Tifa moved her head, banging it against the window.  
  
"Ow." Tifa said, "Listen... I can't, I'm married... I... Oh. I don't know anymore!" Tifa looked sad.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Tifa, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's not you." Tifa said, "I think, I... I need a helper right now."  
  
Yuffie leaned in, "Mmm... Good...." She frenched Tifa and Tifa responded back. "MMMM" The two moaned at the same time, not stopping the kiss. Yuffie put her hand down and slipped it into Tifa's pants, she began to feel the wetness on Tifa's private spot warm up. Tifa put her hand behind her and layed the seat back. The kiss stopped for a second as Yuffie took off her shirt revealing her pink bra, she leaned down and laid on Tifa as the two began a night they would remember forever....  
  
The next morning Cloud sat on the steps mad as Tifa rolled into the drive way. She got out with a smile on her face. She walked over to Cloud.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Cloud asked, "9:30! AM! I had to feed the Chocobo's at 7 ! That's my job!"  
  
"Hey, I slept late I had a hard ni.... sleepless night last night." Tifa said.  
  
Cloud went to the car and opened the door. He caught a whiff of a smell he hadn't smelt in a year.  
  
"What the hell?" He sniffed. "It smells like friggin' cum in here! What'd you do?"  
  
"Hey you wouldn't have sex with me So I...." Tifa said, but suddenly thought, "Shit! Think, Think!"  
  
Tifa blurted out, "Masturbation is still hip these days right?"  
  
Cloud got in the car and drove off. Tifa walked into the house, and into her room. she took a peice of paper out of the top of her gown. It said 'Yuffie: 749-888-9107' She put it in her jewlery box under her wedding ring. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Red 13 sitting at the table with a bib and a knife in one paw and a fork in the other.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Red said.  
  
"You know where it is." Tifa said, paying more attention to mail that rested on the kitchen counter. She kicked the cat bowl over to the leg of the chair Red was on.  
  
Red got down, "Thanks a lot!'' Red said, "A Cat bowl? I'm more of a dog then a cat, geesh!" He took a bite out of the chunky food, "Salmon, geezus! Throw a cute little face on me and shuv a friggin' rat down my throat!"  
  
Tifa had already left the room to go get dressed.  
  
"I should have went with Barret and AVALANCHE, at least I coulda killed something! Now then, Where'd that damn squeaky-bone get off to?"  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Cloud's PicturesYuffie and Tifa get Wild...

Chapter 2  
Tifa walked into the bathroom with some extra clothes. She removed her silk gown and let her still-stiff tits hang loose. She pinched them. Then she sat on the toilet.  
"I hope my constipation ended." She squeezed each cheek and pulled.  
"Errrr...." PLOP. Shit came oozing out of Tifa's ass. She stood up and wiped her butt.  
"Phew." She exclaimed. She threw on her regular attire and walked into the bedroom. She was looking for a head band to keep her hair up. She found one in the top draw of her bereu, laying next to a purple thong.  
"Now, to find a comb..." She walked over to Cloud's dresser and opened. The first and second draw's held nothing, but when she got to the third draw, she found something she never expected to.  
"What the hell?" She found 4 pictures of Aeris naked.  
"Aeris?" Her boobs grew stiff again. "I'm gonna get back at that cloud, if it's the last thing I do!"  
Suddenly she heard., "MOM!?" MArlene walked in in slutty clothes and walked into her mother's room. Tifa had put the pictures away.  
"Mom," Marlene began, "Um.... Am I walking in on something?"  
"Wha--" Tifa looked down at her stiff pair, "Oh, my goodness, No. Sorry they are just excited.... Where have you been?"  
"Oh... I went to..."  
"That bar again, huh?" Tifa said. "I told, i'm gonna have to teach you a lesson now!" She sat Marlene down. She thought. 'Ha, this is a way to get back at Cloud, and Marlene is sexy, so..."  
She took off her shirt. She was braless.  
"Mom..." Marlene said.  
"Shh..." Tifa told her, "Don't talk, just suck..."  
"But.. Mom,"  
"Shut Up!" Tifa grabbed the back of Marlene's head and shuved it into her tit. Marlene, being forced to, covered it with her tongue. She began licking and sucking as the phone rang. It seemed to be a bell to Tifa, 'What are you doing?' raced through Tifa's head. She threw her shirt back on.  
"Get, Get outta here." She said as Marlene walked out. Tifa grabbed and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" She said.  
"Hello, sexy." Yuffie's voice said.  
"Oh... Hm, Hey." Tifa said back. She realised Marlene ran out to her bike and rode off. "Wanna come over, I'm alone and I wanna show you something..."  
"Okay, i'll be over soon...." Yuffie said.  
At the Chocobo Ranch, Cloud had some trouble to tend to.  
"One more mistake, AND YOUR FIRED!" His boss yelled.  
"Yes sir." Cloud said with his head hanging down.  
"I mean," Boss began, "You branded my wife thinking she was a fat chocobo!" Cloud knew she wasn't, but he couldn't resist. His old rebelness is still hanging around in him.  
"I'm sorry," wich was a lie, "I will never do it again."  
"Damn right you won't!" Boss walked out and left some Gysahl Greens for Cloud to feed to the Chocobo's. He picked up a bucket of water and a pack of Gysahl's and walked over to a big ugly chocobo.  
"Jesus!" Cloud said in fright. "Where in the hell did you come from?" He put the bucket down. He began tying his shoe's when he heard something he never thought he would.  
"From Hell." He heard. He stood up.  
"Uh..." Cloud said.  
"To peck the shit out of you, and then to eat your brains like they where Gysahl Greens fresh from a newly planted pack in the Chocobo Forest." The voice said.  
"Choco--- Bo?" The voice came from the Chocobo. Yet, the bird's beack didn't move. Cloud stared at it, thinking he was either on Twilight Zone, or Candid Camera.  
"Um..." Cloud began, "Is, that you?"  
"Yes." The chocobo said, not moving it's beak again. Cloud looked around him, then at the Chocobo's name tag. It said Death By Pecking. He looked into the Chocobo's face.  
"Oh shit."  
Back at the house, Yuffie had come over. Both Tifa and Yuffie had already stripped down to nakedness, and where sitting on their knees on the bed. Yuffie began to suckle the Tifa's neck.  
"Hold on, Before we start," Tifa started. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the pictures and showed them to Yuffie. Yuffie's tits grew stiff.  
"Oh, shit." Yuffie said. "Aeris always did make me horny! Can I have these?"  
"No, they're Cloud's." Tifa said, "He must have tooken pictures of her!"  
"Oh man, I am so hot right now, I want you!" Yuffie said as Tifa leaned back and spreaded her legs. Yuffie stuck her face in Tifa's pussy. She sucked and licked. Tifa put her hand down and held her pussy open as Yuffie ate her out.  
"Oooh yeah." Tifa said with her eyes closed. Tifa was caressing and grabbing Yuffie's hair.  
"Ooh, more...." Tifa moaned.  
Back at the ranch, Cloud was getting chased by DBP.  
"Fuck, Back Bitch, Back!" Cloud yelled at the chocobo.  
"I'm gonna get ya!" DBP said running faster and faster.  
"SHIT!!!!" Cloud yelled.  
In the living room in the house...  
"Goddamnit!" Red said. "Where is my chew toy. Huh? What's that smell." He smelt an odd smelling smell like the one in Cloud's car. He followed the sent all the way to the bedroom. He was hearing bumping sounds. Bump "Ooh Yeah!" Bump, "Ooh MOre, MORE!", Bump.  
"What's going on in there?" He approached the door and....  
End of Chapter 2  
End Notes: What will happen? Will Red 13 walk in on Yuffie and Tifa having hot sex? Will Cloud get away from the chocobo from hell, Death By Pecking? And the real question, Where the hell is Marlene during all of this? Find this out, and much more in following chapters. 


End file.
